


Nanashi Questions Lucifer's Logic

by Rago_Dragovian



Series: Snapshots of the Apocalyptic Multiverse [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Logic, Lucifer - Freeform, Philosophy, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: In an alternate reality in which, instead of trying to fight the armies of Chaos to death, Nanashi took the time to question Lucifer's Chaos philosophy.
Series: Snapshots of the Apocalyptic Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156919
Kudos: 3





	Nanashi Questions Lucifer's Logic

_Camp Ichigaya_

_Yamato Perpetual Reactor_

Nanashi raised his hand. "I have a question!"

The three factions ignored him and continued squabbling. Nanashi flushed and glared at all three groups. Gaston and Navarre failed to hide their smiles. It wasn't until Dagda appeared and stood next to him that the three factions paid any attention to him.

"I have a question!" said Nanashi, his voice loud and firm. He hoped that his tone hadn't sounded angry. He stared at the giant monstrosity clad in gold. "I have a question for you, Lucifer."

"Very well, Son of man, what is it that you wish to know?" replied Lucifer, his giant orbs gazing straight at Nanashi.

Nanashi suppressed a shiver and stared back. "Well . . . I've been doing some reading and . . . er."

Nanashi blushed as the three groups started to look annoyed. Even Flynn was glaring at him. Nanashi felt a pat on his shoulder and turned to see Nozomi smiling at him and giving him an encouraging nod. Nanashi relaxed and looked back at Lucifer.

"Why do you fight against God?" asked Nanashi, staring at the giant behemoth sitting on the throne. "It doesn't make any sense."

"What mockery is this?!" snarled Lucifer, he glared at Nanashi. "I have spoken of why an innumerable amount of times. I shall not rest until people are free from God's tyranny in a world where the strong can shape the world as they see fit!"

"But that's just it!" shouted back Nanashi, waving his hands. "That's what doesn't make sense to me!"

"I will no longer indulge in idle chatter with a witless fool who doesn't even understand the basics!" said Lucifer, glaring at Nanashi. The three factions prepared for battle.

Nanashi let out an aggravated sigh. "Look, you said that the strong can shape the world as they see fit, right?!"

All three groups ignored him. Nanashi scowled and then hollered out the next part.

"If the strong can shape the world as they see fit, and God is the strongest in the universe, then shouldn't you be following God's orders?!"

"Son of man, you . . . I . . . _what?!_ " Lucifer reclined in his chair as if struck. His large orbs bulged and his mouth hung agape. "That . . . God does not value anything but blind obedience to His will."

"And why should that matter to you?" questioned Nanashi, frowning. The other factions were either listening in rapt attention or staring at Nanashi and the other groups in confusion. "Your way is the strong shaping the world as they see fit. God is the strongest and demands blind obedience to His will. He shaped the world as He sees fit by being the strongest."

"I . . . that is to say . . . you see . . ." Lucifer spluttered. "He doesn't believe in power for power's sake or freedom to choose one's own path! Blind obedience to His Will is all that He decrees! Such a despicable notion is entirely antithetical to my philosophy of Chaos."

"How is it antithetical? God is the strongest, He shapes the world as He sees fit. Your philosophy lacks any strict set of codes, therefore even YHVH's structure could be considered part of that. Which brings me to another point . . ." said Nanashi, "How can you believe in both freedom and power? Power requires subjugation of others; freedom means lack of influence from others. One is just tyranny that destroys other people's freedom of choice and the other is completely impossible for any coexistent society. There are no set standards or precedence. It's just brutal oppression, mass violence, and horrific bloodshed. How is that freedom? It loses all sense of coherence for both of your ideals of power and freedom, it only leads to a bloodbath. What's the point?"

"Foolish boy! I shall heap Chaos upon Chaos as many times as necessary until a new order without God is established." said Lucifer, a confident smirk overtaking his features. "After all the bloodshed and death, a new order free from God shall finally come to fruition!"

Nearly everyone in the room paused upon hearing that pronouncement. The humans with Flynn and Merkabah stared at Lucifer aghast. Half the humans on Lucifer's side stared at him with dumbfounded expressions. Dagda burst into a fit of cold, mocking laughter. To Nanashi's surprise, Dagda's mother was laughing too. Danu tried, and failed, to hold her giggling along with Nozomi doubling over in laughter. Hallelujah, Navarre, Gaston, and Asahi stared at Lucifer in abject horror and fear. Nanashi smirked as he noticed that Toki had her brows furrowed and an eyebrow raised at Lucifer.

Nanashi couldn't help himself. He took a deep breath to settle his bubbling excitement, licked his lips, and opened his mouth. "So . . . why not establish a new order, without all the heaping Chaos upon Chaos? It would be faster . . . and more efficient . . . and, er . . . less psychotic."

Lucifer stared at Nanashi with his mouth hung open in an O shape. Nanashi blinked. "You . . . never considered establishing a world free from God . . . without massive violence?"

Suddenly, half the people on the Chaos side moved to walk towards Flynn. Flynn's people moved to ready themselves but the Chaos people that had broken off raised their hands in a gesture of peace and stood beside the Neutral faction. A quarter of Lucifer's forces moved to the Law side.

Lucifer looked at them all and growled. "Fools! To be deceived by the words of a mere child!"

Nanashi raised an eyebrow. "Why are you complaining? I thought you wanted to prove individual strength? Isn't organizing forces suppose to be against your very philosophy?"

Lucifer stared at Nanashi with his eyes bulged. Lucifer's jaw moved downward and looked as if it would hit the floor.

"I . . ." Lucifer paused and relaxed in his seat. Lucifer waved a hand in a gesture of dismissal. "Establishing a new order immediately could lead to God being worshipped again. To stop that from happening, an intense degree of Chaos is required."

"Stop . . . stop . . . !" said Dagda, his body shaking and his laughter waning. "Kid, I'm gonna die laughing should you keep talking to that lunatic."

Nanashi smiled back before turning to face Lucifer. "So, you have absolutely nothing to offer besides mindless violence in some vain hope that a new order is established? You couldn't just . . . y'know, skip all the violence and get straight to establishing a new order?"

"I never thought of the issues in that manner," replied Lucifer, "regardless, God's tyranny shall be destroyed and a new reign of Chaos shall come!"

"About that . . ." said Nanashi, Lucifer's giant orbs seemed to narrow and he seemed to gnash his pearly white teeth at Nanashi. "Isn't it true that so long as humans exist that God, you, and the will of humanity will always exist? Isn't it just as true that humans establish Law and Chaos over and over with neutrality only leading to a small reprieve?"

Lucifer, Merkabah, and Flynn nodded. The rest of their respective groups were gaping in horror or shooting confused looks all around.

"So basically . . . you're all going to be doing this forever and none of you will actually accomplish anything noteworthy or permanent for any grand scheme?" Nanashi said. He paused and regarded Lucifer. "In fact, your very philosophy is counterintuitive to any grand scheme of making the world better . . . so what are you even accomplishing beyond mindless violence?"

"I'll prove the truth of my convictions through my strength!" bellowed Lucifer, raising himself from the throne and running towards Nanashi.

"Um . . . so basically mindless violence _and_ you still don't get that such a belief validates your enemies since YHVH is stronger than you?" questioned Nanashi, leaping back as Lucifer aimed a giant fist and struck downward where Nanashi had just stood. A sonic boom erupted around the two of them. "Alright, have it your way."


End file.
